Kocham i nienawidzę
by existyx
Summary: Opowieść o pasjonującej miłości i nienawiści. Jak kochać i nienawidzić równocześnie? Jak okiełznać te dwa uczucia i scalić je w jedność? Bohaterka, nieustannie poszukuje odpowiedzi na te i inne pytania, zmagając się z trudem zrozumienia samej siebie, istoty miłości i nienawiści w jednym.


**Prolog**

Zawsze myślałam, że kochając kogoś, nie można równocześnie go nienawidzić. Przecież jest to irracjonalne, nielogiczne. To całkowicie bez sensu. Przecież miłość, to najpiękniejsze, a zarazem najbardziej pożądane uczucie na świecie. Co prawda, bywają różne formy, tego uczucia. Jedni poszukują miłości w drugim człowieku, jedni w pieniądzach i wartościach materialnych, a jeszcze inni chcą odnaleźć ją w Bogu, czy wszelkiego rodzaju bożkach. Nienawiść natomiast, to całkowite przeciwieństwo miłości. Nienawiść jest mroczna, pochłania umysł i serce nikczemnymi myślami i pragnieniami. Uczucie to powoduje w nas, wstręt, niemoralne idee wobec drugiego człowieka, czy nakłania nas do czynów, które zhańbią, czy spowodują nieszczęście u kogoś, kogo tym uczuciem obdarzyliśmy. Jak więc te dwie odmienne wartości, mogą zostać przypisane do jednego człowieka równocześnie? Ja można kogoś kochać i nienawidzić w tym samym czasie i równo mocno?

Do niedawna, odpowiedzi na te pytania były mi nie znane, teraz, z perspektywy czasu, wiem, że można. Jestem tego pewna, że kochać kogoś, to nie zawsze oznacza, darzyć go tylko tym jednym czystym uczuciem. Czasami, kochać, to znaczy także i nienawidzić. Miłość i nienawiść od zawsze dzielił jeden krok, jeden mały ruch, który mógł zabrać człowieka w siódme niebo, albo pogrążyć go w najgorszej z czeluści uczuć. Ten jeden krok może zostać pokonany przez każdego z nas, nawet wtedy kiedy nie do końca zdamy sobie z tego sprawę. Można wręcz powiedzieć, że miłość i nienawiść zawsze stoją obok siebie. A tylko od nas zależy, czy pokochamy kogoś całkowicie i będziemy trzymać się tylko i wyłącznie po stronie tego uczucia, czy być może staniemy po stronie nienawiści, która zawładnie nami dostanie. Jakkolwiek, istnieje także i trzecie, dla niektórych (łącznie ze mną do pewnego momentu) surrealne, być może nie do końca zrozumiałe i dostrzegalne dla wszystkich rozwiązanie, które polega na przekroczeniu granicy pomiędzy miłością, a nienawiścią na półmetek. W takim wypadku stajemy na granicy pomiędzy tymi dwoma uczuciami, w takim wypadku kochamy i nienawidzimy równocześnie, z takim samym zaangażowaniem. Takie rozwiązanie to codzienna i nieustająca walka, ciągłe kłótnie z własnym umysłem i sercem, o to, które uczucie przepełnia nas bardziej w danym momencie.

Jest to niełatwa droga, wymagająca przede wszystkim zrozumienia własnej siebie, własnego umysłu, własnego serca i zdolności wyboru, czy w danym wypadku, podążymy za głosem miłości, czy być może będziemy brnąć w drogę nienawiści. Kiedy kochasz i nienawidzisz, nigdy do końca nie wiesz, czy to ja postąpiłaś jest słuszne, nigdy nie możesz być pewna, czy to co zrobiłaś było odpowiednie, czy być może twoja reakcja nie była za łagodna, albo za gwałtowna. W takim wypadku nieustannie uczysz się wybierać najlepszą z dróg, uczysz się rozumieć i słuchać intuicji. Nie zawsze jest do dobre, wręcz przeciwnie, czasami popadasz w jeszcze większe bagno niż jesteś, z którego później próbujesz się wydostać na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Tak, jak ja.

Kocham i nienawidzę. Rozdarta pomiędzy tymi dwoma uczuciami. Ciągła wewnętrzna walka, to moja codzienność. Złamana, kiedy odchodzisz, w pasji, kiedy stoisz obok. Miłość i nienawiść, to to co płonie we mnie, a ty jesteś tego przyczyną. Spalam się od środka próbując zrozumieć samą siebie. Moje wnętrze w popiół się obraca, kiedy jesteś, ale kiedy cię brakuje, płomień zabiera cały tlen. Kocham i nienawidzę. Czy kiedyś ugasisz mój wewnętrzny pożar i poskładasz w całość? Czy przywrócisz mnie kiedyś z popiołów, jak w proch mnie obróciłeś?

* * *

A/N: Witam, przedstawiam Wam moje nowe opowiadanie. Nie jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie na tej stronie, jednakże zdecydowałam się odciąć od starego konta i zacząć wszystko na nowo na nowym profilu.

Mam nadzieję, że spodobał Wam się prolog oraz, że spodobają Wam się kolejne części opowiadania.

Chętnie przeczytam Wasze opinie, jeśli chcecie, pozostawcie po sobie komentarz.

Pozdrawiam,

existyx.


End file.
